Se rattraper
by jetepromets
Summary: Sirius est mort. Harry se noie dans le chagrin. Une discussion dans la tour d'astronomie avec le professeur Mcgonagall changera ça ?


Harry se souvenait de Sirius. Du sort. Du voile. De la chute. Des cris –ses cris. Des rires. _Ses_ rires.

Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir été surpris quand le sort a touché Sirius. Il pouvait encore ressentir le chagrin, _son_ chagrin quand il a traversé le voile. Et puis y'avait eu la haine. La rage. Le dégout. La folie.

Il s'en souvient encore. Toujours. A chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux. Il se voit, lui, criant, se débâtant. Il avait couru jusqu'à _elle_ , pour se venger, lui faire payer. Il voulait la tuer. La rage l'empêchait de penser, et la folie – _sa_ folie – lui dictait les mouvements.

 _'J'ai tuée Sirius Black ! J'ai tuée Sirius Black !'_

Elle chantait cette phrase. En trottinant. Comme une gamine qui a eu sa sucette. Avec sa voix horriblement aigue, elle la répétait sans cesse. Elle était heureuse, de l'avoir tué. Elle était heureuse de lui avoir enlevé sa seule famille, le rendant seul. Sa rage redoublait.

Courir. Courir jusqu'à elle. Sans s'arrêter. Pas de pitié. Lève ta baguette. Jette un sort. Tue-la.

Il a lancé le Doloris. En vain.

Tout était un peu flou après. Il savait que Voldemort était venu et l'avait possédé – comment oublier ? Il y avait Dumbledore, aussi. Il lui parlé. Mais tout était noir. Rien. Juste des voix. Des cris –il y a toujours des cris.

Il ne sut pas si c'était les siens.

Ça faisait une semaine. Une longue et pénible semaine. Harry était las. Comme chaque jour depuis que Sirius était parti. _Parti._ Il préférait dire qu'il était parti. Pas mort. Sirius était passé à travers le voile, peut-être qu'il pourrait en sortir ? C'était comme si il était parti en voyage, non ?

Malgré ça, il savait qu'il avait tort. Sirius était mort. Mort comme Cédric. Mort comme son père. Mort comme sa mère. Mort. A cause de lui.

Sa culpabilité fondait sur ses épaules. Oppressante. Pesante. Douloureuse. Son chagrin lui serra le cœur, à chaque fois. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Comme si l'air ne pouvait plus passer à travers ses poumons, sa tête devenait lourde, et il tombait. Il éclatait en sanglots, dans son lit, dans la salle de bain, à la tour d'astronomie. N'importe où, il pleurait.

Il ne mangeait plus, dormait plus, parlait plus, il pensait. Tout le temps.

Ses pensées sombres l'envahissaient. Il n'avait pas la force de les repousser. Pas cette fois. Alors il s'allongeait, et se laissa mourir, lentement.

Il le méritait. Il n'était pas mieux que Voldemort. Il tuait sans s'en rendre compte. Il était une bombe à retardement. Il se détestait. Non, se haïssait. Plus que Voldemort. Plus que Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il était tard ce soir, les étoiles brillaient et aucuns nuages ne gâchaient la vue du croissant de lune. Harry regarda un point à l'horizon, perdu dans ses pensées –comme toujours depuis des semaines.

Les tentatives de ses amis et les membres de l'Ordre pour le faire sortir de sa coquille étaient vaines et inutiles. Harry avait besoin de faire son deuil, alors ils l'ont laissé tranquille. Il en était reconnaissant.

Il était égoïste, les autres s'inquiétaient et il ne faisait rien. Il le savait. Il se haïssait encore plus. Mais sa douleur l'emportait sur sa raison.

Harry était assis contre le mur de la tour d'astronomie. Tout était calme, et il se sentait…mieux ? Là, sans bruit, seul, il avait l'impression que Voldemort et la guerre étaient loin, très loin. Que ses parents et son parrain étaient heureux. Beaucoup plus que lui, il l'espérait.

\- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Hors de votre dortoir après le couvre-feu ! 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Minerva Mcgonagall se tenait là, devant lui. _'Comment est-elle arrivé là ?'_ Fut sa seule pensée. Et, _'par la porte'_ fut sa seule réponse.

Son chignon tiré en arrière, ses lunettes carrées sur ses yeux, le regard sévère et la bouche pincée en signe de mécontentement.

Harry l'a regardé sans la voir. Il était fatigué. Extrêmement, péniblement, fatigué. Le calme s'était enfui, et Voldemort et la guerre lui reviennaient comme une gifle. Il s'en fichait pas mal des points en moins, retenus et sermons. Il s'en fichait pas mal de tout, en fait. Il voulait que Sirius revienne. Que tout ça soit un mauvais rêve.

Mcgonagall regarda son élève –enfin ce qu'il en reste. Il était encore plus mince qu'avant, ses cernes bleues ne s'accordaient pas avec ses yeux émeraudes qui étaient devenus ternes, sombres, presque noirs. Il était pénible à voir. Sans qu'elle comprenne, ça l'a rendait en colère.

\- Les gens meurent, Potter, c'est une certitude. C'est inévitable. Alors arrêter de tirer cette tête. Dit-elle sèchement.

Légèrement surpris par le ton et la brutalité de son professeur, Harry se repris bien vite. Ledit Potter le poignarda de ses yeux noirs.

\- Les gens meurent par ma faute, _professeur_ , c'est une certitude. C'est inévitable. Cédric est mort car c'est _moi_ , qui a eu l'idée de prendre la coupe ensemble. Mes parents sont morts car c'est _moi_ qui devais mourir. Pas eux. Sirius est mort car c'est _moi_ qui étais au ministère. C'est _moi_ qui aurais dû mourir, à chaque fois. Alors je tirai _toujours_ cette tête.

Sa voix était extrêmement calme et rauque.

Le professeur Mcgonagall était scotchée. Répondre à un professeur ! Cela méritait une retenue pour…les deux prochains mois ! Mais elle était touchée et étonnée. D'où ce jeune homme tenait ça, encore ? Elle soupira et s'assit à coté de Potter. Pour une fois qu'il écoutait _et_ parlait, peut-être pourrait-elle lui entendre raison ?

\- Je vais vous posez une question, Harry.

Harry ne fait aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter. Alors elle continua.

\- Est-ce vous qui avez lancé le sort ? Sa voix était calme et claire.

Elle ne l'appelait jamais 'Harry'. C'était Potter. Toujours Potter. Ou 'jeune homme' parfois. Surtout quand il l'avait fait une bêtise.

Il secoua distraitement la tête.

Mcgonagall sourit.

\- Vous voyez Harry, ce n'est pas _vous_ qu'il l'es a tué. Cédric, Lily, James et Sirius sont… partis à cause de la guerre. De Voldemort. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Harry. Vous êtes un enfant que les adultes doivent protéger. Comme tous les autres enfants.

Harry l'a regarda, confus.

\- Mais la prophétie…

Quelques jours après la bataille au ministère, Dumbledore lui a annoncé la prophétie. Il avait été en colère. Si Dumbledore lui avait dit ça plus tôt, peut être que Sirius serai toujours en vie ? Il se le demandait.

Minerva fronça les sourcils. Merlin, ce garçon avait 15 ans, il devait se trouver dans les salles de classes, pas sur les lieux de batailles ! Elle ira passé un savon à Albus après.

\- Pour l'instant, vous êtes à Poudlard. Vous êtes un élève comme les autres, et non Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Harry sourit. Ses yeux étaient sévères ainsi que sa voix. Typique Mcgonagall. Malgré ça, un poids s'enlevait de ses épaules. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Voldemort était fort et lui… Lui, non.

\- Merci, professeur.

Il eut un silence confortable. Harry le brisa d'une voix incertaine et faible.

\- J'ai peur… de lui ressembler. D'être comme lui.

Il avait cette peur depuis qu' _il_ l'avait possédé. Il lui avait montré qu'ils étaient d'une certaine manière pareille. Harry savait qu'il voulait lui faire peur (et il avait réussi), qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas enlver ce doute de sa poitrine.

Mcgnonagall fronça encore plus les sourcils, à tels point qu'ils se touchaient.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-elle, autoritaire. Qui vous a mis ça dans la tête ?

Harry ne répondit pas, et elle comprit.

\- Tom Jedusor était… très sérieux, extrêmement froid et hautain. Déclara t'elle, hésitante, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

Minerva était dans la même période que lui, à Pourdlard. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé, et elle ne savait même pas s'il la connaissait. Il ne l'a jamais regardé (il ne regarder personne), et pourtant Minerva le voyait. Il dégageait la puissance et l'autorité. Ça en était effrayant, parfois. Il avait été effrayant –il l'es toujours.

\- Il était intelligent. Beaucoup, même. C'est bizarre qu'il n'est pas fini à Sertaigle en y pensant... sourit-elle. Il trainait souvent à la bibliothèque…

Harry émit un petit rire à cette vision.

\- Mais il était égoïste. Solidaire, aussi. Manipulateur et maniaque. Cruel, souvent. Et il n'était pas juste.

Harry l'écoutait attentivement, comme fasciné par son professeur éclairait par la lune. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide, et son visage parfois, se tordait en un rire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son professeur rigolée ouvertement. Elle se tourna vers lui, son sérieux retrouver.

\- Il est tous ce que vous n'êtes pas, Harry. Vous êtes tous les deux contradictoires. Malgré vos ressemblances, il n'est pas toi. Et tu n'es pas lui.

Harry baissa les yeux au sol. Un doigt sur son menton lui faire relever la tête.

\- C'est vrai, Harry. Tu n'es pas vraiment très vif et très sérieux. Tu enfreins les règlements, tout le temps. Comme là, regarde, tu devrais être dans ton dortoir.

On pourrait dire qu'elle le sermonnait, mais Harry vit qu'elle souriait et que ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

\- Mais d'une certaine manière, tu es juste et loyal. Tu n'es pas égoïste. Tu es parfois idiot, c'est vrai… Vraiment idiot…

Elle rigola. Harry souriait aussi.

\- Et tu es extrêmement courageux. Le jeune homme le plus courageux que j'ai rencontré.

Il y avait une sorte d'admiration et de fierté dans son ton. Harry vit qu'elle souriait fièrement et chaleureusement.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un était aussi fier de lui. Les Dursleys même pas en rêve, ils le détestaient. Il savait Dumbledore l'aimait bien et qu'il avait une certaine admiration pour lui (battre un basilic, faire un Patronus à 13ans..) et peut être qu'il avait aussi une sorte de fierté, mais il ne l'a jamais vraiment montré. Sirius, lui, il était assez fier de la ressemblance avec son père, James. Ça lui faisait toujours plaisir quand quelqu'un lui disait qu'il était le portrait de son père, mais il voyait James, parfois, et non Harry.

Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il détourna la tête pour que son professeur ne le voie pas.

Il avait vraiment une vie merdique !

\- Ceux qu'il ne te voit pas pour ce que tu es _vraiment_ , Harry, rate quelque chose. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, mais les gens sont parfois aveugles et se fit à l'image que la personne leur donne.

Sa voix douce et ses mots lui réchauffa le cœur. Il releva la tête en moins de temps pour dire 'Quiddich'.

Il en était sûr, elle était Légilimens ! Comment pouvait-elle savoir à quoi elle pense ?

Minerva vit du soulagement et la confusion le visage de son l'élève. Elle avoua doucement.

\- Tu es un livre ouvert, Harry.

Ledit Harry devient légèrement rouge au niveau de ses joues. Elle gloussa devant sa gêne.

Finalement, Harry rigola lui aussi.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, chacun dans ses pensées.

Harry aimait vraiment bien cette Mcgonagall là. Elle l'avait écouté comme un… Parent ? Et l'avait rassuré de la même manière. Elle ne le traitait pas par rapport à sa cicatrice, pour elle, il était Harry. Juste Harry. Bizarrement, ça le rendait heureux.

Minerva se leva avec une souplesse assez impressionnante pour son âge, et avec un sourire bienveillant, elle se tourna vers Harry.

\- Tu devrais rentrer dans ton dortoir, jeune homme. Il est tard.

Harry le fit –avec beaucoup plus de mal que son professeur, et se dirigea vers la porte, sous l'œil attendri (bien qu'il ne le voyait pas) de Mcgonagall.

\- Merci beaucoup, professeur.

Il retourna dans son dortoir, où cette nuit-là, il ne fit aucun cauchemar. Ni pendant les autres jours.


End file.
